The Lady Marauders
by Agent E
Summary: 4 new transfer students somehow they seem familar and why do one of them know Draco?(Plz be nice and review this is my very first HP/SM Fan Fic)
1. P:Autumn Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon The Lady Marauders are actually my own creation none of them are really unless there are real people out their with the same names then I don't own them as well but the characters are totally my own creation and imagination so hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy written it and don't even try to steal my idea of my story as you can see I'm Agent E I can send my Agents to your house and destroy you jk I'll just have to sue your ass for taking my idea.  
  
Angelic Serenity Moon (Black): Hair: Blonde: Eyes: Blue  
  
Sabrina "Amina" Kou: Hair: Blonde: Eyes: Blue  
  
Amelia "Lita" Kino: Hair: Red: Eyes: Green  
  
Elizabeth " Raye" Hino: Hair: Brown: Eyes: Green  
  
Prologue  
  
I stood on the stage when the music started to play and started to dance. I started to sing.  
  
Chorus: I never promised you a happy ending  
  
You never said you wouldn't make me cry  
  
but summer love will keep us warm long after  
  
our autumn goodbye, autumn goodbye  
  
autumn goodbye  
  
Thinkin' of you  
  
and the love of our lives  
  
in the sweet summertime  
  
so sad but true (so true, so true)  
  
we must leave it behind  
  
in our hearts, in our minds  
  
Pre Chorus: From April through September  
  
bittersweet was the love that we share  
  
don't forget  
  
I remember  
  
I never promised you a happy ending  
  
You never said you wouldn't make me cry  
  
but summer love will keep us warm long after  
  
our autumn goodbye, autumn goodbye  
  
autumn goodbye  
  
I never promised you a happy ending  
  
You never said you wouldn't make me cry  
  
but summer love will keep us warm long after  
  
our autumn goodbye, autumn goodbye  
  
autumn goodbye  
  
Memories can fade  
  
but my heart has a place  
  
for the smile on your face  
  
and maybe someday  
  
we can be more than friends  
  
love will find us again  
  
Red leaves and blue tomorrows  
  
Time will give back the love that we shared  
  
on the time that we borrowed  
  
I never promised you a happy ending  
  
You never said you wouldn't make me cry  
  
but summer love will keep us warm long after  
  
our autumn goodbye, autumn goodbye  
  
autumn goodbye  
  
I never promised you a happy ending  
  
You never said you wouldn't make me cry  
  
but summer love will keep us warm long after  
  
our autumn goodbye, autumn goodbye  
  
autumn goodbye  
  
From April through September  
  
bittersweet was the love that we share  
  
don't forget  
  
I remember  
  
I never promised you a happy ending  
  
You never said you wouldn't make me cry  
  
but summer love will keep us warm long after  
  
our autumn goodbye, autumn goodbye  
  
autumn goodbye  
  
I never promised you a happy ending  
  
You never said you wouldn't make me cry  
  
but summer love will keep us warm long after  
  
our autumn goodbye, autumn goodbye  
  
autumn goodbye  
  
We'll leave behind  
  
the summertime  
  
our hearts, our minds  
  
they will remind  
  
we won't forget  
  
the day we met  
  
the day we cried  
  
Autumn Goodbye  
  
I never promised you a happy ending  
  
You never said you wouldn't make me cry  
  
but summer love will keep us warm long after  
  
our autumn goodbye, autumn goodbye  
  
autumn goodbye  
  
I never promised you a happy ending  
  
You never said you wouldn't make me cry  
  
but summer love will keep us warm long after  
  
our autumn goodbye, autumn goodbye  
  
autumn goodbye  
  
The crowd started to scream. I bowed and left the stage when everyone started to clap loud.  
  
" That was so great Angelic you have a lovely voice." Said Amelia Kino my backup singer hugging me.  
  
" Thanks you too Mia." I said smiling sitting down.  
  
" I don't get why your always reading Sabrina." Said Elizabeth Hino rolling her eyes.  
  
" Because its gonna help me with my studies when we go to Hogwarts for our 5th year remember." Said Sabrina Kou.  
  
" Hogwarts yeah!" I said softly I wished my cousin Jade could come except she was kinda busy in Milan modeling clothes and I started to remember what had happened 3 years ago.  
  
" Hello I'm Angelic what's yours?" Said 12-year-old Angelic smiling at a blonde haired boy standing before her.  
  
He looked around to see if his friends or his stepsister or even worse his father was around before he turned around.  
  
" Draco." He said frowning.  
  
" Its nice to meet you Draco." She said walking away.  
  
" Wait." He screamed.  
  
" Yes." She stopped turning around.  
  
He ran after her.  
  
" It's nice to meet you too Angelic." He said smiling touching my check.  
  
" Draco come here." Screamed Lucas Malfoy his father. " Get away from that bloody good doer."  
  
" Angelic get away from that boy." Said her aunt.  
  
" But Aunt Mina." She said.  
  
" No buts come here." Said her aunt dragging me away from Draco.  
  
" No." Screamed Draco crying. " I love you."  
  
" Draco I love you." She screamed crying.  
  
" I'm sending you away to Japan."  
  
That was the day my heart was broken into pieces but that was also the day I met my 3 best friends Mia, Elizabeth and Sabrina.  
  
" Yo blonde you ok." Said Elizabeth.  
  
" Yeah I'm fine let's go." I said getting up. 


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Harry Potter

Chapter 1  
  
" OMG Did you hear the rumor about who got transferred to Hogwarts this year? I can't wait till I meet Angelic," whispered a dark blonde haired boy standing 2 feet away from me. " She's so cute." He said he had his back towards me.  
  
I blushed when I heard him say that. I pushed my cart towards.  
  
" Excuse me do you know where station 9 ¾ is?" I asked him.  
  
"See that wall over there? It's an invisible barrier and you have to walk through there," he said, "If you're scared you can run, if you want."  
  
" Thank you." I said. " Ooohhh yeah and I think your cute too." I said pushing my cart through really fast and went right through the wall. I looked around wow I thought.  
  
" Angelic over here." Screamed a voice. I turned around to see Serenity waving her hand at me.  
  
I pushed my cart towards her and took my trunk off the cart. I pulled it towards the train.  
  
" Here let me help you." Said a guy's voice picking up the trunk and putting it on the train.  
  
" Thank you."  
  
The train conductor dragged it towards in a compartment there stood a few feet away from me was Lucas Malfoy and Draco talking.  
  
" Thanks." I said to the conductor. I followed him in without letting Draco see me. Sabrina followed me in and sat across from me.  
  
" Oh I'm sorry I thought there was no one here." Said a guy a few minutes later he had black hair and green eyes a red headed boy came in with him. " Hi I'm Harry."  
  
" Hi I'm Harry." Said the red headed boy staring at Sabrina. " I mean Ron." He said blushing.  
  
" I'm Serenity but you can call me Serena." I said.  
  
" And I'm Amina but you can call me Mina." Said Sabrina.  
  
Both Harry and Ron we're both staring at Sabrina.  
  
" You guys stay here I'll go look for Amelia." I said getting up and getting out of the compartment I looked around for Amelia when I spotted Draco sitting in a compartment with 2 guys. He turned around to see me.  
  
" Angelic." He whispered.  
  
I walked away faster looking for Amelia. I spotted her in a compartment with 2 guys along with Elizabeth. One of the guys had on a pair of glasses and his hair was red he was busy staring at Mia. And the other had brown hair and was staring at Liz. I smiled at them and continued to go back to my own compartment when someone pulled me into their compartment.  
  
" Angelic I know its you."  
  
" I don't know what your talking about my name is Serena I don't know who this is Angelic is so let go." I said pulling my arm away from Draco leaving him stunned. I touched his check. " I love you." I said slowly kissing his lips but pulled away. I walked out of the compartment and walked towards mine I got in sat down in my seat.  
  
" Where did you go?" Asked Sabrina. Harry had his head on her lap while she was playing with his hair and Ron was sitting next to me who was holding hands with a girl with blondish brown hair with brown eyes.  
  
" Looking for Raye but she was kinda busy with a guy."  
  
" And Lita."  
  
" Yeah her too."  
  
" Oh yeah Hermione this is Serena." Said Ron to the girl.  
  
" Hello Serena."  
  
" Hello." I said.  
  
" Wait you're not Japanese are you?" Asked Hermione.  
  
" No I was born in England but moved to Japan when I was 12."  
  
" Wait what year are you guys in?"  
  
" 5th."  
  
" But how I thought Hogwarts didn't have transfer students."  
  
" You see our headmaster is a really good friend of Professor Dumbledore." I said yawning. " I'm gonna take a nap can one of you wake me up when we're almost there." 


End file.
